


Stiles Knew

by Rox



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Humor, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Overprotective Derek, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Scenting, Sweet Derek, Upset Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Obviously he was going to find out.





	Stiles Knew

Derek paced back and forth. Letting out his growls here and there.

Stiles sat on their couch. A hand soothing his belly.

“I’m okay, just so you know.” He watched Derek face shift to and back to normal. But his claws always remained. They’ve been kept locked in their loft for hours now. Since Stiles was kidnapped by a hunter—who was trying to get brownie points with Monroe.

Well, he couldn’t be considered a real hunter. Hunter’s lived by a code as Chris likes to tell them. And many hunter families weren’t swayed by Monroe madness. He was just a wannabe.

Nevertheless, said hunter was the cause of all this.

Derek always told him that being a werewolf and alpha made his instinct ten times stronger. So, this was an alpha on the edge. Not wanting anything coming anywhere near Stiles or letting Stiles out. It was sweet in the beginning.

Stiles’ looked to his phone and text Scott back, _still not good to come over buddy_. He received a sad dog emoji.

“Scott is worried.” He watched Derek jaw click. “Derek, I’m fine.”                                                                                                                                                                                

Derek turned his head sharply, his eyes analyzing him. “I know you are.” And returned to his pacing.

“You say but you’re still doing your guard dog duty,” Derek lips twitched.

“You’re denying our pack alpha, our best friend, access to see me, us.” He stopped his pacing and sighed, “I know—I know I’m acting irrationally or maybe not… All I know my instinct are to stay by this door and make sure you’re okay.”

Stiles purse his lips, a sympathetic look to his face and moved off the couch. Getting close to his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around his neck, Derek embrace him close as Stiles kissed him.

“My poor wolf. How may I make it better for you,” he waggles his brows. Derek let out a laugh, “Rational me would like to have you naked now. But since I’m not in control and I wished we had a door to our bedroom—I would most likely lock you in there.” He ends it with a serious tone.

Stiles gave him a raspberry.

Stiles had to go with Plan B. He slid his hand down to Derek chest, stroking. “Derek, I have a need.” He bit his bearded chin. Letting his scent of arousal out.

His nostrils flares at the scent and he whimpers. Stiles had to hold back a laugh—moving instead to bite Derek lower lips, feeling Derek’s hands tighten at his hips. Stiles tried to move Derek, but he wouldn’t budge. “Derek?” he looks up at hazel-greens. “Bed Derek.”

Derek just whimpered and look to their shut door. Stiles frown “Hey, don’t tell me you rather stay out here and not sex me up!”

He turned to Stiles, a reticent look, “I can’t help it.”

“Derek!”

“Stiles, everything that happened… believe me I would rather have you underneath right now. Stink you up of only me,” he ran his hand through his hair. The other hand—held Stiles close. Good thing since Stiles was in a foul mood now and ready to bolt, the sweet scent of arousal gone. Derek cursed himself.

As an omega, there were some things Stiles never felt, experience until Derek. One right now being rejected. And he must have sniff that out, since Derek was trying to do anything to placate Stiles.

Stiles felt he was attractive for an omega. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had alphas flirt with him and maybe he was having some doubts on his body—being pregnant, big, _fat_.

He felt hands enclose his head as Derek cursed and kissed him.

“Stiles, I’m sorry—don’t cry.”

He didn’t realize that he started to. And Derek face shown his panic. _Hormones?_

He wrenches Derek off him and moves back. “Don’t worry I understand!” He may have said that too harshly.

Derek's eyes roam over him, “I don’t think you do,” he intoned.

Stiles bottom lip may have trembled, Derek moves to reach him—Stiles hisses at him. Oh, that was new. Derek stops, raise a dark brow.

“You don’t get to touch me Hale.”

The mood switched in their little home. Derek's eyes darken, his chest rumbles. It seems Derek didn’t enjoy being denied from touching his omega. “Stiles,” he growls it out.

Stiles turns away, moves towards their bedroom. Turning your back on an angry werewolf, also alpha, was not a good move to make. But this was not rational Stiles now, this was, apparently hormonal Stiles. On the verge of tears again, but stubbornly holding onto anger.

 

“Stiles”

“What,” he barks out. Stiles halts as Derek blocks him from the bedroom. Dating a werewolf suck.

“Don’t act like my alpha,” he tilts his chin, being defiant.

“I am your alpha.” His eye twitched.

“So, you say… go guard your damn door,” he waves him off. Which pissed Derek off even more.

Stiles let out a manly yell—well he just squeaked, but he will always defend that it was manly. Anyway, it caught him off guard as Derek manhandle him in his arms. His arms encircle broad shoulders. Lips crushing his—punishing lips. He didn’t feel Derek move or when he pushes Stiles into their bed, pillows.

Derek strips Stiles of his clothes, more like shred them off.

He let out a shout as Derek pushed two fingers in him. A tremor went through his body. Derek press in, thrusting his fingers.

Being a pregnant omega had some perks. He could get wet since his doctor had warned he’ll have bouts of horniness. Not the precise doctorly term but that was the jist. And Derek was reveling in how wet Stiles was becoming.

Thrusting and scissoring in him. Pushing and finding that spot that had Stiles toes curling. And Stiles trying his best to pull Derek clothes off—he ripped off his shirt. Not successful with his jean though.

Which he whines when Derek pushed off him to take his pants off.

Derek moves a pillow underneath Stiles hips. Once settle, he grabs onto Stiles ankles and spread him wide.

Usually Derek likes foreplay. Though right now he felt he had to own Stiles body—make sure his omega knows better to disobey him. Medieval, yes, but Stiles knows how to push his button and if Stiles didn’t like it, he would give off a scent or a clear _no_ and Derek would be off him in a second _._ But all Derek could scent was a clear scent of _Take_ and Stiles pleading words.

“You won’t deny me again omega,” He tried to be gentle, not so brutal as he thrust in. Not waiting for Stiles, stir up at his mate mewls.

Stiles shakes his head ‘no’ as Derek pounds into him.

“Who do you belong to omega?” his hands bruising his hips.

“You,” he said breathlessly.

Derek settles Stiles legs around his hips. Never letting up as he pounds into his omega, leaning over.

 

“Whose pups will you only have?”

A sharp thrust had Stiles gasping, “Onl—” he groans, he just wanted to come now. But Derek stutter to a stop, waiting for Stiles answer—Stiles whimpers, trying to move, held down by Derek’s hands. “Whose omega?”

Stiles was panting, his hole was twitching around Derek—trying to entice him to move again. “Stiles,” he rasps, not moving—stubborn.

“My alpha,” he lets out, “Only Derek.”

Stiles let out a happy groan as Derek thrusts, hard, into him.

Stiles pulls Derek for a hard kiss; his fingers rakes in his hair—gripping. Derek lost in the pleasure was still mindful of Stiles belly. He was close, pulling back from their kiss—a hand moving to grasp Stiles in his hand, stroking. Pushing him over the edge. His body spasms in pleasure and grips Derek tightly he couldn’t hold back his climax.

Their forehead touches, huffing their breath against each other. Derek felt the tremors of Stiles as he knotted.

Derek moves them to their side. Stiles began to purr as Derek skim his neck and kissed his shoulder.

“You didn’t bite. I like it when you bite me,” he rasps out.

Derek gently bites his throat, “Next time.” He slides his hand down Stiles side, staying over the small of his back.

 

“I’m sorry.” He pets Derek chest, “Not used to rejection.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know that now.” He looks up, “But I finally got you away from the door.” They both laughed.

 

 

 

Stiles stretches as he wakes. Turning around in bed to find Derek gone.

He slowly moved to sit up. Flinch at how sore his body feels, but loving it.

After cleaning up, not so much since he wanted to smell like Derek claim longer. He puts some clothes on.

He finds his boyfriend by the door again. “Really?”

Derek turns with a smile, “Don’t worry not guarding, just trying to figure some things out.”

“What’s that?”

“Security.” He moves toward Stiles, leans down to kiss his pouty lips. “It’s one thing I lived this expose, but with you and the baby—I have to make sure everyone safe.” Stiles puffs out, “Whatever makes you feel better big guy.” Which earned another kiss.

Derek pulled away, reaches for his jacket. “Where are you going?”

"I'm going to get a few things."

"Oh? Am I now given freedom?"

"Nope, Lydia is coming by." As in cue they heard knocking. Stiles lifts a brow, “Be careful big guy, no one knocks around here,” Derek chuckles as he slides the door open.

The red hair beauty stroll right in, a bright smile on her face. “Don’t worry about Stiles.” She stood beside him. Derek nods his head and leaves, locking the door behind him.

“I see he brought the big guns.” Lydia flips her hair and smile at her friend. “Banshee. The best choice.” She pauses and added, “Beside Scott.”

"I think he’s overreacting." He huffed. "I think it's cute, and he's trying to make sure you are safe." She strolls away, toss her things on the couch. Moving her attention to the almost finish baby room.

"I guess. But it could be because I'm carrying his precious cargo." He pats his belly.

Lydia turns with her hands to her hips. "You are his _precious_ cargo. That little one is just a bonus." Stiles couldn't argue with that.

“And if he didn’t care about you,” she scrunches her nose, “I may be human, but you stink of him and sex.” Stiles gave a sly smile at that.

“Gross. Scott is so lucky; he would have puked.” She laughs. “Anyway, I have samples of wallpaper for the baby room and some pictures of baby furniture’s.” Lydia gushes, out of everyone in the pack and his father—Lydia was the most excited about the baby news. She was on the planning and got the guys moving to create a room for the baby. Close to Derek and Stiles obviously.

Lydia’s mother, an omega too, had advised her daughter to make sure the bedroom was close. The first few months was hell when she couldn’t bear being a foot away from Lydia as a baby. She didn’t confirm if it was omega instinct or first-time parent anxiety.

"Where's the measuring tape?"

"I think it in Derek's top dresser drawer…" She marches off, leaving Stiles in the baby room. He got to give it to Derek and, strangely, Peter. They were good at building stuff. Peter good with his hands? Go figure. The guy spend most of his day at the spa. But Peter had extended his talents to help Derek out. And though Peter skeeves him, Derek still loved his uncle. It was family.

Stiles startles at Lydia screeching. Oh my god if it's another hunter, he's going to find himself living in a cave soon. He rushes to the bedroom, "What the hell?" Thankfully, nothing shattered.

Lydia turned to Stiles, her hand clutched a small, opened, velvet black box. Her face lit up with shock and excitement. "Oh my God, Stiles, look!" She held the object to him. It nestled a beautiful gold and black band.

He quirks a brow at her, "I think you're far too late Lyds. If you haven't notice," he waved his hand to his belly. "Derek pretty much lock it in." She burst out laughing. "No, you dork! This was in Derek drawer."

“So?” he frowns.

“So!” she huffs, “Derek is going to propose!”

Stiles snatched the box.

Examining the ring. He lifts it out the box and settle it on his ring finger. A perfect fit.

“Oh Stiles,” he turns to Lydia as she wipes his tears away. “Hormones.”

They both knew this wasn’t that.

Stiles made Lydia swear not to say anything. And they’ve returned everything in their place.

When Derek returned home, he was blast with the scents of happy omegas.

 

**Present**

 

Stiles heard cursing and a lot of rumbling.

Being he was humongous and ready to pop soon. He waddles to the noise.

He lifts his brows as Derek drawers were all opened, and clothes strewn about. “What you are looking for?”

Derek looked stricken. “The ring.”

“You mean this,” he lifts his hand, wiggling his ring finger, the band on it. It relieved Derek, but he soon frowns. After the proposal last night, Stiles couldn’t wait to place the ring on.

"So, you knew." He stated.

"Well, a certain banshee found it." He smiled. "When exactly were you going to propose? Beside last night."

Derek sighs, "Honestly, the day you announced you were pregnant." He looked coy.

Stiles eyes widen. "Really?" He made some hand movements, not able to stay still even at the revelation. "Wow. That quick? I mean the sex is wow—I guess I could see why you'd put a ring on it."

Derek burst out laughing.

"I know I was moving fast." He said as he calmed. "I had feelings for you a long time," he admitted.

"You had a crush on me?" he moves closer.

"At the time I figured you weren't attracted to alphas.  You were in love with Lydia for so long and then you were in a relationship with Malia." He shrugged.

Stiles soothingly strokes Derek shoulders to chest. "Since we're spilling secrets," he looks up at Derek, he gave this look of vulnerability to Stiles but mixed with the love he held for him. Which made his eyes water, he swallows "I was—I am and back then only attracted, plus crushing on you."

Derek pulled Stiles into a crushing kiss.

"I think we were both too stubborn and scared to say anything." Derek said against Stiles lips.

He agreed to that. “But I’ve waited. I waited for you to propose and zilch.”

"If you hadn't noticed our door has a metaphorical welcome mat, that says _Welcome! Please don't knock barge right in_ ," he splayed his hands.

Stiles laughs, he wasn’t wrong.

“And after that incident with the kidnapping. I was preoccupied with other stuff.” Derek takes his hand, looks at the ring and smiles. “Looks good on you.”

“Oh, it does,” he looks at the ring too, “More ways to make sure people back off.” He jokes.

“You know me so well.”

 

 


End file.
